Late Night Desires
by KB-RC23
Summary: It's a late night at the twelfth precinct and Kate wants-no, needs Rick. And she needs him badly...will she do something about it? Rated M. *Updated 10/31/2011* One-shot.


**Hello dear readers!**

**I wrote this baby up while I was attempting to work on _Richard Castle's Guide to Camping _and _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. I just wasn't able to focus on either of those stories because this idea popped into my head and it would not come out, so I wrote haha. I hope you guys like it! (Btw: in this fic, Rick and Kate are dating) **

**I'm posting this in honor of _Cops & Robbers _tonight! I am SO pumped! Can't wait! **

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[Late Night Desires]<strong>

It was a late Saturday night at the twelfth precinct. The group had just closed a long and tiring case, all of them thrilled that it was finally over. It was around eleven o'clock, and the bullpen was almost completely empty except for two; Rick and Kate.

Kate sat at her desk going through massive piles of paperwork but she found herself unable to focus on anything else other than the writer sitting next to her. He was on his iPhone, totally oblivious to his surroundings. Kate stared at him, softly smiling. They hadn't been together in over three weeks because of this case and with the extra long nights, they'd crashed as soon as they would get to his loft, not having time to do anything else other than sleep. It was exhausting and she missed him, even though he was with her every day. She needed him, Kate couldn't wait any longer.

"Rick?" She asked, biting her lip as she placed her pen down.

He looked up with those crystal blue eyes, "Yeah, Kate?"

Kate didn't say anything else, she just leaned over and gently placed her lips on his, kissing him. When she pulled back Rick sighed, already missing the contact. Opening his eyes, he asked, "What was that for?"

"I've missed you."

"What do you mean?" He wondered, totally confused.

Kate leaned in for another kiss, putting everything into it. Rick understood and he greedily responded, kissing her harder and faster. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. When oxygen became a necessity the duo broke apart, both still a bit breathless.

She glanced around, seeing no one in sight. Smiling, she got out of her chair and began making her way down the hallway. He silently followed Kate. She was swinging her hips a little more than usual and Rick found his pants to be a bit more snug as he became mesmerized by her long and slender legs in those tight fitting pants.

Kate opened the door to one of the interrogation rooms, stepping inside with Rick close behind her. Locking the door, she faced him and walked over to him. Kate laced both her arms around Rick's neck and he responded with a contented sigh by winding his own arms around her waist. He pulled her nearly flush with him, his hands cupping her firm backside. She stared up at him through green eyes that flashed with desire. Kate opened her mouth as if to say something but was halted when his mouth was suddenly covered with hers. He barely had time to open his lips to her ravenous tongue, eagerly coaxing it with his own, as her fingers lost themselves in his hair.

"Rick," she exhaled, finishing the word on another kiss, "I need you..."

He slowly drew the tip of his tongue down the soft column of her neck, occasionally pausing to nibble the skin. Her fingers tightened against the back of his head when his mouth found the hollow of her throat and began to suck vigorously.

"Kate," he breathed against her pulse. No torture could've compared to sitting so close to Kate in that bullpen, not having been with her in weeks, and not being able to show any sign that simply knowing she was near made him all giddy inside. He couldn't touch her, kiss her, or hold her, especially not when Ryan and Esposito were around.

Moving his mouth back up to hers, he swept his hands into her hair to unhook the clasp holding it back from her face. The clasp clattered to the floor and he groaned as he felt the soft strands flow over his fingertips. With a moan she pulled her mouth away and went up, nuzzling behind his ear. Rick hissed and shuddered as she took his earlobe between her teeth, swirling it with her tongue. She began to grind her pelvis against his in a matching rhythm, and he felt his pants grow almost painfully tight. God, it had been so long.

He freed his hands from her hair to slide under the hem of her vest and button-down. As always she was hot and smooth, electricity that charged every atom of him. She arched into him and let out a whimper as his fingers feathered down her spine, then slipped under the waistband of her pants. She pulled away from his ear to look him in the eyes; her face was flushed. She reached up to caress his face, drawing a finger down his cheek ever so slowly.

He slid his hand further under her shirt to tease her rib cage, and then he slowly caressed her breasts through her bra. She gripped his shoulders and pinned him against the two-way mirror. Rick watched as her delicate fingers made short work of his belt and pants. He set his teeth together when he felt her fingers circle around him, stroking him.

Growling against her lips, immediately he turned them around so Kate's back was now against the mirror as he lifted one of her slender legs and set to tugging off her high heel and pant leg, quickly removing the other leg. He slid his hand down to her panties, rubbing a finger against her mound. As soon as her panties were removed, Kate locked both bare legs around his waist, her arms tightening around his neck. He hardly noticed the weight, or Kate's bare heels digging into his backside.

The look in her eyes was all the approval he needed. Rick shifted her just slightly.

Eyes locked as he pushed into Kate's warm, waiting body. Both gasped at the sensation of joining. For a moment it nearly overwhelmed him, the feeling of being inside her, surrounded by her, again after so many long weeks. There came a small, feminine snarl of frustration as she tried to roll her hips, to lock her legs even more tightly around him, pushing until he was fully sheathed within her. Her head fell back once more as he hit that point inside her.

They began to move together in a steady, rocking rhythm. He sped up his thrusts, and she whimpered under his lips. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and he felt something coil tighter and tighter within him as Kate's own internal muscles fluttered and clenched tighter and harder around him.

Kate let out a wordless cry as she came, stiffening then relaxing as she leaned into him. Several moments later with another shout he came as well, spilling into her with all the relief of three weeks' waiting finally ended. They remained joined for some minutes afterwards.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, brushing a sweaty lock out of his undoubtedly flushed face. "I'll take that to mean you missed me too," she said with a smile that made him melt.

"I sure as hell did," he murmured, his voice husky with need, as Kate pulled his pants back up and fastened them, then bent down to retrieve her own pants and hair clasp. Rick watched, nearly hardening again at the view of her shapely legs and backside. "You know, I'll never be able to see this room the same way again after that," he chuckled lightly.

She fastened her pants, stepping up and pressing another kiss to his nose. "I count on it," she smirked. "But next time, let's try to make it to a bed, okay?"

He pointed a finger at her. "_You_ were the one who chose to stop here and climb me." Rick's smile turned devilish, his hands reaching around to catch her by her hips. "I make no promises."

Kate laughed. "You're hopeless."

"But you love me anyways?"

She rolled her eyes, but gladly returned the brush of his lips, reaching up to cup his face. He instinctively turned to inhale her scent, letting out a shuddering breath. "Always."

He was about to kiss her when he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide and attentive. "Shh," he whispered, raising a finger to his lips. "I think I hear someone coming."

"What?!" She nearly bumped her head jerking it around to look, even though the door was still closed. She turned back and saw him shaking with suppressed laughter. She narrowed her eyes and swatted him hard on the arm. "You'll pay for that one, Mr. Castle," she threatened as she opened the door and began to head out.

"Oh, I intend to, Miss Beckett," he grinned, smacking her ass before he ran past her.

Kate stood in the doorway with a menacingly evil smile on her face. "You're in trouble now, Writer Boy," she called after him, beginning to chase him through the vacant bullpen. Rick's girlish screams were heard echoing off the walls as the pursuit continued. She finally caught him, pouncing on his back. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and her legs tightly around his waist, holding on for dear life. "Gotcha!" she cheered as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Rick laughed as he grabbed onto her legs, keeping her steadied on his back. "Yes," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You got me. You win."

Kate grinned and held onto him a bit tighter. "What do I win?"

"How about a massage?" he suggested.

Kate remained on his back as an idea popped into her head. "How about...you carry me home, instead? Or are you getting too old for that?" she sneered, she had him.

"I am _not _old!" he complained, Kate chuckled. "Fine. I'll carry you home _but _only if you never leave my sight for the rest of the weekend."

"Deal!" She smiled. "Now, onward my trusty steed!" Kate shouted, smacking his ass.

"Ouch! Easy there, tiger! I'm going, I'm going!"

And they were off, both laughing and joking the entire way home as people gave them questioning and amused looks, not having another care in the world...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :) I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
